


Up the Down Stairs

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, F/M, Family, Microfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting on the way to bed(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Down Stairs

They meet in a hallway, he passing by with a tray laden with snacks, she holding the baby.

"Sir knight," Sheila says, bowing her deepest bow.

"M'Lady," he drawls sarcastically. 

In passing he takes her soft white hands and kisses it sweetly, then heads to the safety of their bedroom to feather the nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters used in this work of fiction are the property of **Universal/Renascence Pictures**. No infringement for monetary gain occurred.


End file.
